


Counting Freckles

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is an idiot, Arthur just wants to sleep, Freckles, Human AU, M/M, Yaoi, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Alfred can't sleep so Arthur has to suffer
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Counting Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Writing against Writerblock with a painful shoulder ! This fic is actually 3 years old and somehow never posted it :( I am a shy person .. Anyway USUK 4ever :D

' What are you doing you git ..' Arthur mutters sleepy as his eyes try to stay open, but with a sigh they close again .

Alfred doesn't answer Arthur knows he still there, feeling his warm breath against his face which is uncomfortable no matter how much he loves Alfred .

He feels Alfred's finger slightly moving with soft moves on his face, and is he whispering or is Arthur that tired .

With all his strenght to stay awake he sharpes his hearing .

' _21,22,23 ..._ '

Why is he counting .

' Stop ..' Arthur whines as he dared to turn around, but he could not move as Alfred hold him still .

' _30,31,33,34 .._.'

Arthur has enough he just wants to sleep .' What time is it ? ' But of course Alfred doesn't answer which all that counting .

' Alfred ! ' Arthur shut up anger flashes on his face, as he grows more annoyed .' Wha ... Babe ! ' Alfred whines immediately .' Now I have to count all over again ! '

' Counting what ! Bloody hell what time is it ! ' 

He looks at the clock on the nightstand over Alfred's shoulder .

' Your cute freckles ! '

' My ... Cute ? What are you on about you git ! '

' Your freckles ! '

' I don't have freckles ! ' 

' Of course you do ...' Alfred then gave a evil smirk that made Arthur shiver knowing that the american was up to no good .' Right ...' And then he felt a wet drip on his nose, making him scream jumping away from his lover .

' You bastard ! ' He rolled off bed and ran to the bathroom .' I hope you didn't ...' And his mouth fell open looking in shcok at his face .' Oh but I did .'

' Alfred ....' As Arthur tunred around with the look of promising death .' Oh cheer up Artie ! You are a piece of art ! ' The other blonde winked making the brit more frustrated .

' You ... I have a meeting tomorrow ... I hope for you it comes off ..'

' Yeah yeah of course it comes off .'

As Arthur looked at his face he sighs for being too tired .' Why did you do it ...'

' Sorry ...' Alfred came up behind him as he kissed his neck making Arthur blush .' I could not sleep and ... I just want it to go away ...'

Arthur was quiet and bit confused but slowly he realize what Alfred was talking about .' Did you have a nightmare again ? ' He could feel him nod .' Alfred you know you can wake me .'

' I know but as you said you have a meeting, and I did not want to wake you ...' 

' But you found it okay for me to wake up like a dalmation ? '

' Hey those are Angel kisses I let you know ! ' Alfred grins and Arthur knows he will be fine .' Yes yes sorry for ruining your romantic attempt, go back to bed I am going to wash my face .'

' Ow ...' Alfred pouted making Arthur roll his eyes .' I rather have your real kisses anyway .' As Arthur quickly kissed him on the lips and then turned around to wash his face .

' Alright babe .' He hears Alfred walking back to the bedroom .

' Arthur ...' Arthur stops what is he doing hearing Alfred call his name instead of those pet names he insisted he use he knows something is up .

' What ..'

' I ...'

' What is it Alfred ! '

' I used .. The wrong paint .'

Arthur quickly looked up hoping it be a joke, but to his horror the freckles are still there .

' Hey don't worry ...' Alfred came back to the bathroom .' Know you have my kisses on you the whole day .'

In the end Arthur called in sick and Alfred slept for the whole week on the couch sharing it with their cats .


End file.
